


Heart of Glass

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: this is my new attempt :)Zude forever :)





	1. Chapter 1

All he knew were the sidewalks of the neighborhood and sleeping in the hall of the club where the local kids practicing basketball.  
Foster parents Leo and Carla in other circumstances might not be bad people. As the number of children increased they became increasingly uninterested. But every new child brought a new check. The house in which they lived was old and too small for the number of people living in it. If it could be called life. The children were more hungry than a sieve. The clothes are inherited from each other. They went to school only because the absence brought a negative points with social services, and this would entail a reduction of finance what they really all that matter.

Zero was the oldest of the children in foster care. It was not his real name, but his really name is too partly similar to a his mother which one day just left him and his sister and never came back. He did not like that name anyway. He didn't like nickname also. Leo and Carla never believed in him. For them he was an ordinary zero.

When one day come adoptive parents and take sister from him, he was only ten years old. He knew that she would be better anywhere than here. On parting he whispered to Laura's ear a few words, and she quietly went to the new family.  
He was a child who is too fast become an adult, and a child who had a plan. One day Laura and he will be together again, no matter the cost.

To forget that day when he found himself completely alone in the world, increasingly has been away from foster home and really started to pay attention to what is happening in the room where he sometimes secretly sleep. As he entered puberty suddenly began to grow. Sometimes he joined the team that played basketball after school. He been noticed from school coach. Besides the obvious talent, Zero had passion and tenacity which have only people with a purpose. Rarely for young person, but qualities that set him apart from the other children.

School coach helped him to join the team that is trained in the gym where he sometimes secretly slept. He needed someone to put a good word for him. The club hadn't remarkable success, but Zero knew that this is a start.  
Luckily for him the club he now played two years one day was to play an exhibition game with the club where they played rich kids. Zero knew that this could be his golden opportunity.  
Cruel life taught him that he can rely only on themselves, but was already experienced enough to know how to manipulate people if something wants to get. Although he was young, you could see that he will grow into a beautiful man. Tall and blond, with a killer smile. In addition to admiring boys and girls from school, he knew catch a smile and a few older women. 

During the game he knew exactly what their capabilities have arrogant kids on the other side. He tried here and there a little joke with them, but it did not give results. Between the kids from his neighborhood and golden youth stood insurmountable wall. What it is comforting and in which he was sure one day he will be a star, but will never behave like this. And then in the second half he met the warmest and greenest eyes in life. The boy played great basketball, but for another reason stood out, nor was arrogant nor rude, more shy and self-effacing.  
Zero is basketball played without thinking, most opponents anyway was average, but tried to focus on the boy who is attracted him. At one point, someone has called him by name. Jude. Even his name he liked.

After the game it happened something else. Accompanied by rich kids was one of the better agents to search for new players. Zero could not remain not noticed. The coach invited him to come talk to the agent. Given that this was his last year in high school, there was no obstacle to start playing for real club. Still the one thing left, he was to talk with his foster parents. He as the oldest child will soon cease to make money, so Leo and Carla this opportunity could hardly wait.

These last night in a dilapidated cottage Zero knew that tomorrow begins his new life. Nothing here is not bound him. It will give our best to achieve what he set out. Laura was too small to remembered him, but he remembered she very well. She was the only family witch he had in the whole world and one day will be again together.  
And before falling asleep in front of the eyes appear those green eyes again. Jude. He will certainly remember his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I don't know much about professional basketball)  
> this is fanfiction al last :)

The way he had started will not be strewn with rosess. He knew that waiting him hard work. All that did not matter. One day when he's rich and famous, Laura will finally be with him. Everything is don't like as child passed was his only incentive. Every sleepless night because of hunger, every pilferage, each ridicule because of torn clothing. No one should have such a childhood. No one. He shook his head to drive away bad thoughts. Now this is all behind him. A new life began very well. Thank God for the talent that got utilized to the best possible way.  
The junior team collected from all sides. Zero is now finally equal among equals. About his origin story he never talk. When someone asks for the family he lie to his parents died. Eventually, even he began to believe it.

Although they have quite a strict regime, sometimes guys come into town for a drink or in the club. Zero has a natural charm that captivates and is always around a bunch of girls and boys. Promising young basketball player on the way to the top. Who will be not impressed? Zero doesn't want to enter into any relationships, and it is something that it interfered with the plan. Now and then spend the night with a some girl or boy, and with that all the stops. Without any promises. Only sometimes he remembered those green eyes and black shy boy. Name Jude he sounded in his ears like the chorus of an old song.

Now they play the game that could decide the fate of at least some of them. In the locker room they hear stories that agents visit junior clubs looking for new NBA players. He need to give his best, and it will do, no doubt. At the end of the match it seemed to him that in the public see someone like Jude. However, coach several them prompts to talk to agents. While the story of their further career, Zude re-think of the boy who was seen in the stands. This is not the time for this, he thought, and trying to concentrate on what is happening here and now. After the meeting, they need wait decide until tomorrow. Zero with other players headed for the hotel where they were located, and then again he saw Jude as he leaned against the car and some knocking on cell phone. Zero is separated off other and walked towards him. "Jude?" Zero said when approached. Jude looked up in amazement, "Zero?"  
"I was not sure you'd remember," Zero smiled and extended his hand. "Who would have thought that an unusual name" Judas returned the salute, "you were so good at the game, even then I knew you'd be great." "Thank you, you want to drink somewhere, I have to stay here until tomorrow?" Zero asked suddenly. Jude looks at the phone and seemed to be having second thoughts, but however agrees.  
They walk to coffee shop nearby and order a drink. They talk about basketball, about what Zero hopes of today's meeting. Jude tells him how to study and what he meant to do when it's finished. Conversation flows easily. Jude is still the quiet and shy boy, but with time slowly relaxes as if they knew each other for years. He cann't notice that the Zero became an attractive man. Jude would never admit that he likes him, but he felt a strange flickering throughout the body while sitting this close to each other. Zero at one point accidentally brushed his arm. Jude pulled his hand with a nervous twitch and says it is too late and he must go. On parting Zero entered his cell phone number in the Jude's, greetings each other and Jude go home. Zero looking for them and overtake him some grief, and then he headed for the hotel.   
For some time he lying in bed awake and thinking of the Jude. Tomorrow is a day of great decisions, and he doesn't stop to think about these green eyes, long elegant fingers, lips that he wanted to kiss. He took the cell phone and write " I'm so glad to meet you." For a while, he waiting for the answer, and finally falls asleep.  
Jude looks at the phone and don't know what he should do. What to answer? Does that answer? He remembered Zero very well. Ever since that day, and those matches. The guys in the locker room were mocked on account of a boy from the neighborhood. Jude has always regretted which is not courageous, but he was happy to be finally removed from the arrogant rich kids team. He was one of them, but he hated every socializing with them on that his father made him. His father was not bad, but just hadn't understanding for his only son. Jeude are particularly afraid of the day when his father found out he was gay. It is therefore even more withdrawn into himself and generally spend time with a book. Zero has managed only with one meeting to draw him on the windward side. Jude couldn't afford this, and with a heavy heart doesn't respond to his message.

In the morning, Zero looked in cell phone, but Jude didn't answer. He hoped that now when they met again they might see sometimes, but maybe it's better this way. Today he will know where to go and will start its better future. About ten a couple of them sitting in the arena, waiting to tell them the results of yesterday's meeting. Zero called first inside. Chicago bulls want him on his team. Of digits that they mentioned rotated his head. That's it. He ran out. He looked at the phone, then realized that actually there no one to share this. Perhaps the Jude looked forward no matter what he did not answer, but now does not make sense, he moved to the other city.  
From that day dizzy success of young stars just continued. Today Zero was one of the biggest stars, not just the Bulls than one in top twenty basketball players in the country. He was all he dreamed of and more. He hired the best private investigator to find her sister. And he found she. Laura was lucky that it long ago took from family who cared for her. The only thing that she is not interested in a Zero world. Rarely meet each other, but Zero is happy because she is good.   
The second thing he learned that life is very lonely at the top. Around him puzzled still a lot of people, but he knew it was all a false glow. There is no true friend.

Today was one of those days. Sitting alone in his apartment. Rotates programs on TV while someting attracting his attention. Today's symposium of professors and among all the people camera for a few moments keep on Jude face. Zero up the volume. When you hear name of hotel, put on a jacket and shoes and left the apartment. While sitting in the taxi thought to hotel he think what if Jude doesn't want to see him, but still gives the name of the hotel to taxi driver.  
When he knock on the door of his room, once it starts second thoughts, but when Jude opened the door and smiled up, all doubts disappear. Jude silently took his hand and pulled him inside. Zero for the first time in his life fells that he is not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

None of them not knows what to say, however, stand in the middle of the room and just watch each other. Jude made first step. He walked colse and caress his face, "How did you find me?" "I have my ways," Zero whispered, then pressed lips on each other. First gently, slowly, their lips moving in the same rhythm. Jude deepen the kiss and pulled him more closer. Jude is leaning on the table and how the rhythm intensifies he thought that tomorrow he have blue back, but doesn't care. He doesn't want to move an inch until he was in the Zero's hands. Zero in a single swift movement took off his shirt, then his own. Jude remains only in boxers and awkwardly tries to download Zero sweatpants. Along with tracksuits he pulled his boxers while Zero remains completely naked. Even in the half-lit room Jude amazed looking at the body in front of him. His erection becomes even more painful if possible, and then Zero dropped to his knees and put his face in his crotch. Jude scent drives him crazy. He removed his boxers and took him into mouth. Jude threw his head back in delight that his body overwhelmed and buried fingers in his hair. Zero dedicated sucked and massaged his balls. When he stood up again, grab Jude hips and lifted him to the table. He bent down and from tracksuits pulled out a condom. "We don't have ..." Zero whispered, but Jude interrupted him with a kiss. "I want ..." Jude's voice was hoarse. Zero pulls a condom and spits in his hand. Tried to relax Jude's hole with finger, and when Jude nodded, lifted his legs more and started to push. He looks into Jude face, making sure that it doesn't hurt, but after the initial pain seems to Jude begins to enjoy. Zero slightly catches the rhythm, than faster and faster, still firmly hold Jude at the site. "I'm close ..." Zero warn him, and Jude take your cock and trying to reach him. Zero violently explode inside Jude, and soon afterwards Jude follows him. Zero withdraw him to yourself and both fell on the sofa. Still breathing hard and trying to get to the air when Jude began to laugh. "I feel that my back is blue, why not go straight to sofa?" Zero it still holds him in lap, "I'm sorry, I thought if I let you one moment you're going to disappear," shyly laughed.   
"Come on, let's go take a shower," Jude got up first and took his hand, "there is here and the bed, you know" and winked at him over shoulder.

While lying in bed, Zero runs with fingers over his face and body, as if it still doesn't believe this is real. "Why didn't you answer?" Zero looked into his eyes, and Jude heart breaks "I was young and stupid. I was afraid how my father would react, but then I saw that you're moving to Chicago, so I gave up." Jude looked down. Zero lifted her chin and kissed him "We were both, it doesn't matter, now we are here, where were we?" Jude smiled when Zero pulled him in his lap. After who knows which rounds they finally fall asleep.

Zero felt the sun breaks through the curtain. He still don't open his eyes, but something was strange. For the first time in his life he woke up with someone in bed. He smiled happily when realizes that Jude still asleep beside him. He lean on the pillow and just watching him. Jude was wonderful. He has a lump on the back and bites all over his body, the Zero remembered everything that happened last night and smiled. He don't even know why he was so attached to the man which actually met three times in life. Jude begins to squirm and laugh while snuggled next to him. Zero hugged him gently, "You better do not look in the mirror," he whispered somewhere in his hair, and Jude laughed loudly, "I don't care, it was worth it." Jude opened eyes and stepped back, "you're no better either," and looked down at his crotch.

"Today I have to go back" Jude down the bladder that contains "tomorrow I have classes."  
"I did not ask, what you teach?" Zero asks him to hide how much does not want to leave. "Literature," Jude replied, "I love working with students." Zero suddenly go cold shiver ran the spine, but he should know, "Who do you live?" Jude looked at him with a smile, "Recently I live alone, maybe one day tell you that story " The indication of any future with Jude, Zero brightened the whole face of smiles. "Come on, after showering we can go down to breakfast?" Jude jumped out of bed and then stopped "Sorry, you're a star, maybe you might not want to be seen with me?" Zero again pulled him in bed and kisses him "Of course I do, stupid ".  
After breakfast Zero drive Jude to the airport. Typed his number again in the his cell phone, and they both laughed at deja vu. "You want to visit me once?" Jude asked timidly. "I would not miss it for the whole world," Zero says and kissed him once more, not caring what cell phones are flashing around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Jude sent a message from the plane, "I already miss you (don't answer)". Zero looked at the phone and laughed, " No way, stupid, happy flight, call me when you get there."

There are no promises, vows or big words, but they both know that they are still tied forever. In fact, not of today, from the day when the accident first met, it was only a matter of time before their paths cross again.  
Zero already plotting how to surprise him a visit, but how to take that it is not accompanied by journalists. Ever since the parting at the airport journalists are one time bother even Jude, but he said that it just does not matter. The students got him extra points for bravery. Zero admired as Jude in every situation up to something positive.

This weekend there is no match. Zero hired a private plane. He knows that Jude have lectures until early evening, so when it lands in LA has a few hours before he went to his apartment. He decided to go to the neighborhood where he once lived. As much as he hated that part of life, something he dragged him to the old place. Taxi stopped in front of the house where he grew up. Zero says taxi driver let him wait, and he went out. The house looks like it will collapse any minute. Luckily no one lives there any more. It stands for a while there and overwhelmed by huge sadness. Then he just turned and went into the taxi and give taxi driver address Jude's apartment.

When he ring the bell on his door and Jude opened, Zero just came in and hugged him, and he began to run tears. Jude just hold him while slowly stops shaking. "I thought you were excited to see me?" Jude joked on what Zero faint laugh. "I have something say to you" Zero took his hand and they both sat on the couch.  
He told him all about an unhappy childhood, his sisters, the two lunatics who were gathered all of them only for checks. Jude just holding his hand until he spoke. Zero leaned on his shoulder, and finally begins to breathe freely.   
"Hey, are you hungry? Come on, I'll make some for dinner." Zero sits at the table and listen Jude how spoke about work and students while make dinner. Zero is stood up and hugged him around the waist and leaned head on his shoulder, "Thank you." Jude took his hand and kissed his palm.  
After dinner Jude asks him what he wants to do. Zero pulled him in a lap "Not again on the table!" Jude gripped the back and laughed. Zero picked him up, put it over his shoulder and carried him to room, "OK, grandpa." They laugh like crazy when they both fall on the bed.

In the morning while drinking coffee talk to what you could do today. While walking around the city, now and then stop them some fan for autographs or pictures. Jude led him on faculty tour, than lunch, and then go back to the apartment. While lounging after sex, Zero asks, "Do you want on holiday with me?" Jude thinks some time until Zero begins to tickle him "Of course I do, I cann't imagine a better vacation."

Zero is back in Chicago. Every day they talk on the phone or via Skype. When summer comes they're both ready to go on vacation away from all the obligations that otherwise have.  
Zero hired a house somewhere on the coast, where they will not interfere with no one, where they can devote to each other and compensate whatever they missed. While lying on the terrace and Jude read him poetry Zero closed his eyes and thought he had never been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer passed too fast. Both will be return to obligations. Zero increasingly thinking that could be easily used to the life with Jude. He never knew that it could happen to him. He didn't even know what home means, but with Jude all seemed so easy. Jude always know what to say, what to do, always knew how to calm him down. Nor was terrified his poor childhood, nor is impressed with that star stuff, Jude loved him just the way it is.

While Jude packed books and things for tomorrow's return, Zero hugged him and kissed his neck while he whispered "I love you". Jude switches his hands with own and just smiled happily. "Thank you, this was the best time of my life." Jude turned and kissed him, "but tomorrow we have to go back to real life." Zero frowned, and pulled him by the arm, "There we get a night swim." Both ran to the shore, laughing.

Days are drawn as a year. There are telephone and skype but nothing can replace the desire by both feel. Jude used to come to Chicago, or Zero in LA, but still always had too little time. After some time Zero notices to the Jude becomes somewhat mysterious. Sometimes flaws that call and has a strange explanation why he didn't answered. Zero believed him, but seems to him that something strange was going on. They didn't come for a while to see each other, because they both have obligations, and then Zero can no longer stand. By the weekend Zude travel to him. Jude was a bit nervous. Zero asks him if everything was all right, but he says it's all great.

He says that they had booked them for lunch tommorow in a restaurant. Zero this calm down somewhat, especially when Jude dragged him to the bedroom.  
In the morning Jude making coffee, but Zero notices again that Jude is unusually nervous. "Jude, what is it?" Zero asks, "It's nothing I'm a little tired, let's go to lunch."  
During lunch, they talking about anything and everything, just enjoy. When go back, Jude suddenly says "I have a surprise for you." "Really?" Zero looked at him quizzically. They sit in the car and Jude drove them through the city. They ride for a while until Zero notice something well known, and then Jude stops at the beautiful house, the place where Zero grew up.   
"What do you say?" Jude asked a little insecure, unsure how it Zero will react. Zero looks at him for a moment and came out of the car and walked closer to house as it cann't be trusted. Jude walked slowly behind him.

He unlocked the door and let him in. Jude still walk behind, while Zero touring the house. The house is small, but furnished with a lot of taste. Zero suddenly stopped, turned to the Jude and quietly asks, "Whose house is this?" "Our, if you want," Jude took his hand because he is not sure what will happen now. Zero's eyes filled with tears, and he hugged him tightly, "Of course I do," and for a while just stand in each other's arms in silent. 

They both know it will take some time until they will be together, and Jude will be wait whenever Zero is coming. Zero knew that his life's circle closed where it began, but with Jude all finally sat to the right place.


End file.
